Chaos High
by bluepikagirl
Summary: This story includes OC's of my own like Twilight and Angel, also Laura which is me. NOT FROM MLP OKAY! So sonic & co. go to a boarding school which many conflicts,adventures,and memories which does lead to chaos that's why it's called Chaos High.


Chaos High school

Chapter 1: Introduction to new faces

"This is a new start for us and also a time to make new friends."

"Yeah, but does it have to be high school Ex?"

"Shut up T.D., anyway Twilight is the portal ready yet?"

"Yeah just let me start it up, there...you...go."

"Looks great, Twilight." "Thanks T.D." I looked at my team we were just missing one person: Angel.

I closed my eyes in thought while we waited for Angel, 'Like I said we're going to start over and leave our dark pasts behind but I can't I, have to take mine with me...', my thoughts were interrupted as I heard the sound of a door opening and closing, of course late as ever.

"What took you so long Angel?"

"It took me a while to get through the city and you how hard it is to stay safe in this world." That was true me and my teammates lived in a dark world with dark lives. I mean just look at us everyone has their dark back-story to tell.

T.D he was a murderer just to look for his heart and every person who didn't have his heart he turned them into his dolls but he never did find his heart until one day this fox girl saw him killing she went up to him and told that she would purify him of this demon inside him.

Today T.D has changed he looks more mobian than a doll all there is, is a few stitches tying his limbs together and he has a diamond-shaped green jewel hanging over his head.

Now Twilight and Angel are different stories, they both have a demon or darkness stirring inside them and that was only awakened once by this black hedgehog that used them for his own power and what he did was that he made the two girls kill their own families and try have them on a killing spree onto the world, until once they finished with their family they regained control and saw what the hedgehog had done to them to scar them for the rest of their lives, once he realized they regained control he was going to leave but before doing that he told them that he'll see them in the future.

Now they're different, Twilight is a midnight tone of black with her long rabbit ears hanging at a side of her head and her dark brown hair is at waist length, and she wears a gray tank top with a light green short-sleeved jacket with cargo pants and gray shoes with a white stripe right down the middle.

Angel is a Hedgcat with dark brown fur and midnight black hair, and also has magenta eyes. She wears a light pink long-sleeve shirt which at the collar is just below her collarbone and starts at her right shoulder goes across and ends just under her left shoulder, and she wears a white miniskirt with black hearts and a black belt across it for shoes she wears white flats that wrap over her ankle.

Me I'm I killed my friends and enjoyed it but it's a demon that is attached to my soul so it's something I live with every day, until one day I met this girl in a black hood and she gave me this necklace and said, "With the demon inside you will be trapped as long as you wear it and it will change your eyes to something less evil." With that I put it on, I felt the darkness leave my body and be trapped into the necklace. From then on my eyes were white with red irises. I looked back at my teammates we were ready we held hands and walked through the portal not knowing what would meet us at the other side.

Meanwhile...

Beep! Beep! Bee..*slam* "You just had to wake me up from my dream didn't you." 'Why did summer vacation have to end oh well at least my friends and boyfriend will be there.' I got up from my warm bed to go to the bathroom and shower, 15 minutes later. "Finally I'm awake, now to change." I went back to my small room which was like enough for a bed, desk, and some free space.

So I went to my walk-in closet and chose my normal attire a dark green tank top, long brown coat, cargo pants, light brown fingerless gloves, and my black heeled white toed green and gray strapped sneakers. I looked at myself in the mirror my hair was a mess. So I do what everyone does brush it ,10 minutes later, my bangs were brushed to sides of my and I had a small ponytail so my brown hair didn't get in my sight.

I went downstairs to get my suitcases and say goodbye to my godparents. "Bye guys I'll see you in a few months okay." "Here you go and be safe." "Yeah mom I'll be fine." I went outside my house to notice the sky was covered by blanket of clouds waiting to snow anytime.

Next door was one of my best friends Sabrina the Fox and she was struggling with her huge suitcase so I flew over and asked, "You need help?"

"Are you really asking that question Laura?" "Yes."

"Of course I do help me pull it out." "Okay." We tugged on it together but I tripped on one of my tails and we both fell but the suitcase came out with ease and landed on top of us.

"Great, thanks a lot Laura." "Hey, but at least we got it out your house right?" "Fine, but how are we going to get this thing off of us?"

Because neither one of us was strong enough to lift her boulder weighing suitcase we stayed there. Then a shadow loomed over us, "You guys need help there?" "No duh Maddie you think we're strong enough to lift this?" "No but I'll help you up."

After like half an hour we got the suitcase off of us and while we were doing that the bus came to take us to Chaos High and the rest of that time was used to put our bags on the bus. I looked at my best friends which were a fox and echidna, Sabrina being a fox like me but was a darker shade of blue and wore green converse and only had one tail with dark green gloves.

Now, Madison was a brown echidna and her dreadlocks were tipped with black, she had bubblegum pink hair just over her forehead, she wore a gray vest that had a fluffy collar with a pink tank top along with some black booty shorts and had black knee length boots that that had gray straps. So we finally got on the bus not being prepared for what lies ahead.


End file.
